IT: The Day the Clown Died
by Jack Russel
Summary: Halloween Fanfic: Pennywise is back for a new round of horror, can anyone stop him? Or is Derry cursed forever?


IT: They Day the Clown Dyed

 **Authores Notes: WARNING DO NOT READ THIS STORY IT IS VERY VERY VERY SCARY AND YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES THAT ARE SO POWERFULL THAT YOU NEVAR WHANT TO READ A HORROR BOOK AGAINED. YOU MIGHT ALSO HAVE NIGHT TERROR THAT IS LIKE REAL LIVE AND BE SCARED FOREVER!11**

Dangerous Dave Carlson was in Les Vaegus and having a lap dance from a big boobed stripper with a slim boady and long hair. He was there to kill the big cheese and mr evil two of the top mafia dudes in San Andreas who was hired by M16 to killer them. He drank a martini and drank it. He like big bobs on hot women.

Dangertous Dave Carlson was a M16 angent who is britsh dispite the fact that he works at the univeristy in Meme. He was close to killing the Big Chese. They she opened he dress and show boobs. But it was a trap as boobs spray gas posinus gas. Dave thinked she was going to make milk but he was knock out wit posion gas, it was a woman battle robot.

He woke up in the hide out of Big Cheese he was tye up and over a flame pit. "So Mr Carlson you think I didnt not know that you were try to stop me", "you wont get away with this" Dave Carlson said "How you are wrong and will now dye" and the rope lowered him. "I will tell you my planes now you are going to dye ayway. I have nucler boobs and if the UM do not pay me more money then Bill Gates I will fire them at Paris and make it blow up" the Big Cheese say. "No I have stop yo" said Dave Carlson and he used his laizer pen to cut the ropes and activated his jet pack shoes to fly out of the pit.

Then Dave Carlson and the Big Cheese fort an epice battle doing kung fu and ninjitsu until Dangerous Dave Carlson said "Time to make grilled cheeze and kicked the big cheese into the pit". "It burns" the big cheese said and was the dead. Then hot woman came and kiss Dave Calrson "oh Dave" she say.

But Mr Evil was getting away in his evil spaceship. Dangerous Dave was tooo late to stop him. Though it was not matter cause he made sex with sexy lady that night. Then he got message from a HQ "Dangerous Dave we are putting you on a new assigment. We need you to assinate Penywise the Dancing Clown." the M16 head sayed.

"I hate clowns" said Dangerous Dave said and got on the plane from San Andreas to Darry in Meme. He got to the city and to his hotel. He was paying for his rooms and went to get luagage from his car but then a Clown came up to him and start juggerling on a unicycle.

"I HATE CLOWNS" said Dangerous Dave Carlson said and punched Pennywise of the unicyle and he droped all his boiling pins on floor. Then Dangerous Dave Carlson jumped on him and stated punching him in the floor over and over.

Dangerous Dave beat the shit out of PenyWise and then when he ran away Dangerous Dave pressed a button on his car keys so the the car fired flames at Pennywise and mad him burn. "Not teh fire noooo" PEnywide creamed himself.

"Misson acomplised" Dangerous Dave Carlson saided. Then he whent to his hotel to report to HQ. But there was a man in room "That was no real Penywise it was frack the reel Penywisstle is not a clwon but a space monstar from outer space that livers in the sewers".

"Then we must go in and give Pennywick what's coming" said Dangerous Dave Carlson "What is is name?" Dangerous Dave Carlson said asked. "The name is Pierre Bassot missure" Pierre Bassot said "A frenchman thinked was I don't leik French but still we are working to kill a evil clow and I hate Clowns more" Dangerous Daved Clarson thinkeded.

So they were team now, Pierre Bassot and Dangerous Dave Carlson stormed the sewers. THen were attaack by the Penwise with its baloons. Dangerous Dave pulled out his pp7 and killed the ballons and than shot Pennywise in the balls. "OWE my clown balls you peice of ship" and Penniewaise hopped around scream. Then Pierre ran up and slapped him.

PenyWise was disaparea and would be back later. They walked thought more sewers and then saw a zombie sewer workers. They did battle like in Resident Evil and blew the heads of the Zombie Works.

Then they were attack by Pennywiseguy again "Ha hah a ha hahA HSAAGH I kew you weaknes dangerous Dave" and the then Penywike turned into Dangerous Dave's ulitmatge fear

a renegade time-destroying carnivorous malevolent nuclear ghost aliens with pitchforks.

Authors' Notas: Thanls to Robert Harvey on Quora for coming with this cool monster desgin, you shold work on horror movies :)

Dangerous Dave ran walk abackwards in feer not know what he cold do as the renegade time-destroying carnivorous malevolent nuclear ghost aliens with pitchforks came to him to do kill.

Then he had idea use weepons but the renegade time-destroying carnivorous malevolent nuclear ghost aliens with pitchforks were always hard to kill being invicable of deaf and his attacks wenth thought them.

They asvanced and were scary then Dangerous Dave Carlson rembemred that he had tere weekness that had recently bean inverted by M16 an super weepon atack.

So Dangerous Dave used it on the head renegade time-destroying carnivorous malevolent nuclear ghost alien that hade pitchfork. who you have to kill to defert the renegade time-destroying carnivorous malevolent nuclear ghost aliens with pitchforks. So he did and the explode and Dave Win.

"I am victorius" Dangerous Dave say but Peirre had been Frenchnapped by Pennywise, "He must bee in the main chaber" said Danerous Dave aloud. Dangerous Dave walked thought sewers fo miules and he new he was getting close to the main chamber as he saw the Sewer Circus that was Pennywises Clown Gang.

"We wont let you killer Penywise" the Clown Gang said "The Circus is in town" Dangerous Dave sayed "I am am hear to kill its lead clown" Dangerous Dave said and pulled out his falththrower and set clowns on fire. The clowns were firting bullets and bombs and him but Dangerous Dave didn't not care.

The fight was like that secne in Batman Returns which one of the beast Batman films and was directed by Tim Burton. It also had alot of the stuff from that two the clwons were using cross bows and ninja weepons. But Dangerous Dave was using better moves then them so he beat them up.

THan a fire breathing clown came but Dangerous Dave was not impressed he roosed marchmeslows on them and than kick in stomcarch that made clow go boom. Than more clowns came one had an heatseeking rocker luncher and fire at Dangerous Dave but Dangerous Dave think fast and made fire and threw it at the robot clown. So the rocket the robert clown and made boom. Then Dagerous Dave use his pp7 to take him out.

Than a clown came with a c4 bomb to blow up Dave vut Dangerous Dave kock the clown out and picked up bom. Than there was like that part in Batman Retruns where a bigh tough clow came up to Dangerous Dave and sadi "hit me". So Dangeous Dave him and put bomb down pants. The Tough Clow lught and than saw c4 bomb in him and "Oh Noes" and Dangeous Dave said "this is sparta" and kicked the clow in the a deeper part of the sewer were blew up in a boom.

The fire clown came and said "I am the final boos the this stage if you can beat me you will meat Pennywise in his true form", "I guess this finally starting to get intresting" Dangerous Dave smirked and they did epic battle. It was tough fight but Dangerous Dave kicked his ass.

Than Dangerous Dave got to the main chamber were Perrir was tyed up over a falming fire pit and the rob was being cut. "I must saver him so France Engalnd can remain freinds" Dangerous Dave thinked. So he walk in chamber but than a gaint spider attack which was Pennywise true from.

"A spider you are just a gross discusitng bug all along" Dangerous Dave say. The Spider made attack Dangerous Dave with poison but Dangerous Dave had posion sheild equpied. Dangerous Dave then put his shotgun and fire flaming shell the were also on fire. Then he pulled out railgun and use more attack. The fire weakened the spiderwise and the railgun made more hurt. Dangerous Dave than used mini gun. This did more damage but Spiderwise used crush to try and crush Dangerous Dave.

But Dangerous Dave was to smart and fast he dodgued Spiderwise and circle strifed him and fired rockets at SpiderWise doing massive damage. But Spiderwise was no noob and attacked back with grosome attack. Dangerous Dave was on his feat though and jumped to dodge.

Dangerous Dave than did a rocker jump because he had armour on and used his katana to hit Spiderwise in week spot. Then Dangerous Dave hit him more but SpiderWise got up. "What will it take He thinked". Than Dangerous Dave saw the weepon on the grounds.

It was the BFG 9000 and teh most powerfullist weepon. Dangerous Dave did Ninja role and picked both weepons up. "You down now Clown" Dangerous Dave said and fired BFG 9000 at Spiderwise.

IT did massive damage and was on the floor. This made Dangerous Dave sea deadlights "Thes make pepole go isane but I dosn't scared on anything" and Dangerous Dave got out teh Most Powerfullist Weepon and hit Pennywise right in the Deadlights. Pennywise dyed.

Than Dangerous Dave freed Peirre and they were going to excape whent Pennywise was comging back to liver. "My Weepons are not enought I will need moar power if I am to killer him for god" Dangerous Dave dayed. Than it was epice battle like Link vs Gannon in Zelda Ocerina of Tim which is on fo the beast game ever made.

Dangerous Dave did epice attacks BFG and Teh most powerfullist all at once and than he new what whould kill Pennywise for once and for all time. He had with him the new Tsar Nuke made by Russia it was one Giggaton and he shoved it up Pennywises Spider Ass and set it detninate.

"We have to get Out of hear now" Dangerous Dave said the Peirre and both ran. The door was seled to MAin Chamber and lulcy one of the mayors of Darry made the sewers nucler bomb proff as he was worry about communist wars. So the Gigaton Tsar Nuke whent of and it was only explode in the main chamber. But Perrie's Hand was cut off in the door this is why he has cybernetic hand in The Stand.

So they escape and rech the Derry Strets. The fresh air greeated them and it was nice sunny day the rabbit were palying in the feilds and the butterfrys were out. But than they saw somthing BAD all the street were desserted and cars were cloged up the roads. There were ded boodie all over everywere. THan a newspaper came by the wind which had written on it "superflu loose all over america".

Than Dangerous Dave had a reaction and shouted "You manics you realy did it you made a virus so stong it kill humen race". The superful had killed almost all in Derry it was so super that it evan kill Superman who's dead body was out side the sewer.

Than the apes came who surrived the flu and now inttlegient Apes "You killed IT and the Virus killed all the Humens in Derry this City now belong to the Apes" the Ape Genral siad. So Dangerous Dave and Perrie ecaped Derry as the Apes were burning it to the ground.

They than went there seprate ways Peirre whent to France and Dangerous Dave went to lok for a palce were Humens had surrived but this would not be esasy as the captain trippss virus had killered so many. Dangerous Dave than found Hope Rises which was also in Meme but more near the University were he was wok.

There Dangerous Dave swore to rebuild civilsation wit the surrviours and make the world storng again.

Countued in my Stand Fanfic


End file.
